


Growing Affection

by ChubWriter



Series: Get-Beached 2020 [9]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, It's Emiya what do you expect, M/M, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter
Summary: A sinlge, seemingly joking remark causes some unexpected consequneces. Archer is not opposed.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Series: Get-Beached 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Growing Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! An update from me? Not in the middle of the night or the next day? Yeah, it happens! This story took far more time that I thought, but it's done! Written because Cu finally appeared for me in the gacha.

"I swear, I'll blow up." With a beaming grin on his face, Cu rubbed his swollen tummy. "You almost resemble that witch, who will fatten me up.”

"Who's to say I am not?" Emiya smiled in the pleasant kitchen. With a knife - not exactly a legendary sword, but close enough - he was cutting meat for the next dish. "When you're stuffed and lazy, I can tolerate you far more," he joked.

"You like this?" Cu smirked and rubbed his rounded out gut.

If Emiya could tell the future, he… would have spoken much earlier.

* * *

"When have you become such a glutton?" Not that Emiya minded much. He welcomed any excuse to cook more. "Only Saber eats as much as you do."

"As much as her, huh?" Cu rubbed his chunky belly.

"Goal for one future day."

"I rest my case."

* * *

"Ready?" Emiya's patience was running short. Cu had called him in his room, then a put a blindfold on his eyes.

"You should have prepared the surprise in advance." 

"Come on, try to guess!" A clothed hand touched Emiya's back.

"Cu, if you start surprising sparring again, I…"

"Hey, I don't repeat tricks twice!" Even with closed eyes, Emiya imagined Cu's smug grin. "Second chance!"

"I have no idea."

"For a man of craft, you are very unimaginative." Cu sighed. "If you won't join on the fun we might as well end it. Open eyes!"

Emiya took off the blindfold.

"Like the show?" Cu asked.

In the past week, Cu wore some too baggy shirts. Emiya paid no attention; another whim of his boyfriend. Now the reason appeared in front of him.

Cu stood in a proud heroic pose. With his flexed, brawny arms and powerful legs, he resembled a modern Heracles. Almost - Heracles had trim abs, as Cu before.

The tight fabric hugged around Cu's body. "Well?" smirked he. A small pot belly poked out and the suit made it clearer.

"If you will compete with Saber, I'll need to up your portions seriously."

Two could play the teasing game.


End file.
